Junjou Beneficta
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: AU: Haruhiko/Fem!oc. Will feature Fem!ukes as well. They have an off chance meeting, both are completely different from each other, but they can't deny the physical attraction between them. So much work, so little time to screw. What's the solution? Friends with benefits! But being beneficial will turn into something more as they change each other for the better. *Trust me, try it*
1. Cinderella or White Rabbit

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ**_

 _ **This is a spinoff to my other story Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: How to Keep a Secret, a Fem!RitsuxMasamune fic, which I've recently finished with over 160 reviews. People were asking for a sequel, something I might do in the future. This story will correlate with that story and other stories that I create for this AU.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own only my OC.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

Haruhiko strode out of his office building wearing his permanent scowl as he approached his car, needing to meet with the hospital director in designing the new wing that will be solely reserved for the maternity ward. He was quite happy with the project, well, somewhat, since Misaki will no doubt be using that ward when her's and Akihiko's baby arrives.

The thought of Akihiko gaining another form of happiness made him sour because he seems to get everything by doing nothing in his opinion. ' _It's always Akihiko.'_ Haruhiko thought angrily, as he opened his car before pulling out of the parking lot.

His mind drifted to Misaki, that gentle and innocent demeanor that held a fire which drew him to her. She was the reason why he decided to pursue his dream as an architect, everything he creates, he wants them to be for her.

' _Akihiko doesn't deserve her.'_ Haruhiko gripped the steering wheel as he approached a stop light. The last he saw he her, she was sporting a slight baby bump that clearly told him that she was expecting her first child with Akihiko. He was happy for her, yet he couldn't help but feel embittered knowing that it was his brother's child and not his own.

One time, and it was coincidental, he saw the two of them at the shopping district trying to find baby stuff for their unborn baby. He saw how happy those two were with each other, how blissful they were when doing the normal happy family routine, something he didn't have growing up, save his loving Mother before she passed.

Haruhiko stopped when the light turned red as he sighed deeply, knowing that he has to accept the fact that he already lost what he couldn't have to begin with. "It's not fair." he said quietly, feeling depressed, unhappy with how his life turned out at this point, with it being on the verge of a midlife crisis.

 _*CRASH SMASH!*_

Haruhiko jolted violently out of his thoughts when something crashed through the window in the backseat, making him spin his head around in a panic to see a beanie wearing man with his head halfway in the car, blood dripping from his forehead.

"What the?!" Haruhiko exclaimed, completely shocked by what happened.

"Alright, give back the bag!" a woman's voice demanded from behind the man who just crashed in. Haruhiko rolled down the window to see who was responsible for damaging his car, but what he didn't expect was a light brown-almost orange-wavy haired woman with honey brown eyes. She looked to be in her late twenties, but seemed to have the energy of a teenager. She approached, like an animal about eat her prey as she kept her eyes trained on the man who stole the handbag.

Once she got there, she pulled his head out of the car and turned his body to face her, "Now then, why don't you be a decent fellow and give back the lady's bag?" she said with a sickening sweet smile that sent chills down his spine as she held him by the collar of his shirt with the strength of ten men.

Shakingly, he held up the bag he stole from the elder woman who caught up behind the honey-eyed woman. The woman still held the man with one hand as she to the bag back from him and handed it to the woman behind her, not taking her eyes off the thief. "One more thing." the woman said as she whipped out her phone and quickly snapped a picture of the thief, "Perfect, now everyone will know what your face looks like." she said as the sound of police sirens approached before she released him to the cops who got out of their cars to arrest him.

The woman sighed before looking down at her sock covered foot that didn't have it's shoe, "Crap, lost the shoe." she said, frustrated at herself and her impulsiveness for throwing her shoe at the thief in order to stop him.

"You mean this one?" the woman turned around to see a man a head taller than her, undoubtedly handsome in a stony manner. She shook herself from her thoughts and realized that he was holding her shoe, "Oh, thank you. Where'd you find it?" she said, blushing as she took back her shoe and placed it back on her foot.

"It was right next to my car." The man, Haruhiko said, having gotten out of his car and waited for the woman to finish with the thief and found her shoe just below his car.

"Hmm?" the woman made a sound one she was done fastening her shoe before looking between Haruhiko and the car she just damaged when her shoe collided with the thief's head and knocked said thief into the car window. This man's car to be exact.

"Oh...right. Yeah, I'm paying for that." She said as she quickly got out a pen and paper from her purse, already falling behind schedule due to this small delay, "Okay, here's my insurance number, I'll pay for damage and repair. I wish I can talk a little more, but I am _really_ running late. Also, I deeply apologize for what I did to your car." she said before tearing off the paper she wrote her number down on before looking at the clock, "Crap, I'm late!" was the last thing she said before she dashed off like a bat outta hell to get to her work.

Haruhiko was dumbfounded as he held the piece of paper in his, he didn't know what to say to such a woman who practically popped in and popped out. He only said a couple sentences to her before she ran her mouth before running off.

Turning to the broken window of his car, he groaned in annoyance since this isn't how he wanted to start his day. ' _I'll deal with it later.'_ he thought irritably as he pocketed the paper before stepping inside his car and drove to his destination.

* * *

"Congratulations. Remember call if you have any questions. Also, don't strain yourself, and take it easy on the love making." Ichiru said to the couple, smiling as they left her office, going home to celebrate their pregnancy.

Once the door closed, she leaned back in her chair with a sigh. She just barely made it to this appointment, but was relieved to give them their examination and good news, definitely worth it when she saw the happiness that bloomed across their faces. She never gets tired of seeing such reactions, they always give her a good feeling as a midwife.

Ichiru turned in her chair to look out the window, watching the couple she just talked to leave the hospital. This latest couple were childhood friends and coworkers working as manga artist and editor. Adorable and loving, the perfect example of true love.

Ichiru smiled, happy and envious of them, of all the couples and Mothers who come to her for help. She wasn't celibate, but she wasn't promiscuous either, just a one night stand at least twice per-month, doesn't matter if they are male or female, as long as they can provide some relief since her line of work demands her to be all hands. She knew what she was getting into when she chose this profession, not being at home very much and being at the hospital constantly meant leaving someone home alone all the time if she were to have a lover or family.

She hoped to have a family of her own a long time ago, but years ago, when she was just a medical student, she found out she was infertile. That in turn broke her heart, her dreams of having children put her in a depressed state for a long time. But she didn't let it destroy her. No, she chose to go on and work hard in her job and give people what she can never have. That thought brought joy, just as it brought her agony.

Ichiru let out another sigh, ' _Work and love are the two components to a happy life. I'm content with doing what I love.'_ She thought to herself, having decided a long time ago that her work will be her life, she accepted her role as the 'infertile midwife.'

The phone on her desk rang, she immediately answered, "Dr. Kurosaki speaking...alright, I'll be right there." she put the phone back in its holder before getting up and making her way to the director's office. Ichiru was appointed as a consultant for the new maternity ward that will be built since the architect will need her opinions in order to make the maternity ward perfect for Mothers.

Arriving at the office door, she knocked three times before the director gave her permission to enter. Opening the door, she felt her heart stop when she saw a familiar man talking to the director...the same man whose car she wrecked. Crap.

Haruhiko's eyes widened when the woman from earlier walked in, her expression mirrored his surprise, obviously not expecting him just as he did not expect her.

"Hello again Cinderella." Haruhiko greeted, watching the woman blush, know exactly what he meant because of this morning with the friggin' shoe and leaving afterwards.

* * *

 _ **What do you think, did I do good? This has been in my head for quite some time, I just wanted to finish my other story first. Yes Misaki is a female in this. Other characters from both series will be making their cameos in this story, but this is mainly a Haruhiko/fem!oc fic.**_

 _ **Hopefully I'll update next week. Until then, leave me a review if this tickled you.**_


	2. You Smash It, You Buy It

' _Someone up there is laughing, I'm sure of it.'_ Ichiru thought to herself, cursing her luck as she stared at the man in front of her, ' _Please tell me this is not the designer I'll be working with.'_ she prayed, this meeting already becoming awkward.

"Dr. Kurosaki, so glad you could make it." The director began, happy that one of his most devoted doctors came earlier than expected, "This is Haruhiko Usami, he'll be designing the maternity ward. Usami-san, this is Ichiru Kurosaki, our most devoted midwives in the hospital." he introduced the two to each other, watching as they stared at each other in shock.

' _Fuck my life. I'm paying more for that car than I thought.'_ Ichiru thought to herself, such a cruel trick of fate to be played upon her. ' _Of all the cars I had to hit, and it's this guy's. I'm fucked.'_

Haruhiko on the other hand allowed his eyes to roam her figure, from the light brown hair to the white doctor's coat that encased her curves that he was able to see. He noticed that she had a set of glasses hanging from her neck, indicating that she was either nearsighted or farsighted. He found himself attracted to this woman, she had what he considered a unique sort of beauty, one calm yet full of energy, something that was vaguely similar to Misaki.

"Thank you for taking time out of your schedule, I look forward to working with you on this project." Ichiru said, snapping out of her shock as she bowed to the older businessman. His bespectacled stare unnerved her, she could barely see any form of life from them, as though he was a walking statue.

Haruhiko nodded in acknowledgement, "Likewise." he said, a little tense, the sound of her voice made him shiver. Earlier when he heard her speak, he didn't focus on her voice since it happened too fast for him to respond.

The director's voice pulled their attention back to the oldest man in the room, "Now that you two are well acquainted, why don't you show him the blueprints for the maternity wing."

Ichiru nodded, "Of course. If you would come with me please, there's a lot that we need to go over." she said to Haruhiko before leading him out of the office. Once she was sure they were alone in an isolated part of the hospital, she turned to him and bowed deeply, "I am so sorry about what I did to your car, I promise to pay back every penny I owe you." she said, feeling really embarrassed for what she did to his property.

Haruhiko blinked at this woman, already he's been thinking of a way for her to pay back the damage. He raised his hand to stop her apology, "It's fine, it was only the back window, easy to fix, easy to afford." he said as Ichiru raised her head to look at him, "I can't accept that, I smashed it, I bought, so no arguments. Just tell me the cost for repair and I'll pay for it." she said, firm with her decision as she stood her ground, refusing to be indebted to this man.

Haruhiko stared at this woman in surprise, only a small number of people would have the balls to speak against him like that. Then again, this woman wasn't exactly ordinary from what he saw earlier, and it was shockingly refreshing.

"What exactly is your salary?" Haruhiko decided to ask, seeing how a midwife's salary is much lower than what he makes in a year.

"Doesn't matter, I'll pay for it." Ichiru said, refusing to back down from this statue.

Haruhiko knew that the two of them will only go around in circles at this rate. So with a sigh, he tried to compromise, "Okay, how about this, since you feel you need to pay me back, instead of money, we should go out for dinner." Ichiru's eyes widen, "Say what now?"she deadpanned, pretty sure she heard wrong.

"Listen, I don't want you wasting your money over something that was clearly that idiotic thief's fault. So final offer, dinner tonight at a fancy restaurant for just us as a way to repay you for saving that woman's purse." he explained, feeling impulsive as Ichiru stared at him in disbelief.

"Why me? What do you get out of this?" Ichiru asked, having had one night stands with men who got dinner out of her time.

Haruhiko mentally asked himself that question, not understanding why either. "For one thing, I don't have anyone waiting for me at home; secondly, I don't want to eat alone tonight." he said, which is pretty true considering the only company he keeps at the mansion is Tanaka and the servants, plus a dog and cat.

Ichiru mulled over her options, she could keep argueing about the money she owes him 'til they are old and grey, or she can suffer dinner for tonight and just get it over with. With a sigh she said, "Just dinner for tonight?"

Haruhiko nodded satisfied that she finally agreed, "Just dinner and your company, that's all."

Ichiru nodded with a faint smile, "Am I required to wear something formal?" she asked, wanting to know the dress code for tonight.

Haruhiko nodded, "For that kind of restaurant, it's preferable."

' _I feel like I'm talking to an ass right now. Fuck my luck.'_ Ichiru thought to herself before sighing, "Very well, name the time and place. Although you might need to pick me up at my house." at his raised eyebrow, she answered his unsaid question, "My car's in the shop."

"Ah, so that's the reason why you were running to work in the first place." he said wondering why a devoted midwife such as her didn't have a car.

Ichiru nodded wryly, "Yeah, today is not my day." she said, cursing her luck even more for not having a vehicle that could've saved her from this situation in the first place.

"What time do you get off work?" Haruhiko asked, wanting to know what time she'll be off her shift for dinner.

"I'll be off at seven, but I'll be ready at my house in thirty minutes." Ichiru answered, estimating the amount of time it will take for her to get ready for dinner.

"Sounds perfect, I'll pick you up at 7:45." Haruhiko said, as though he finished conducting a business transaction. Typical.

Ichiru smirked slightly, catching the businessman tone from this guy. This man's just too proud and has to have that stick pulled from his ass. Though it might take a few tries...and a good grip before it's out.

"Fantastic. Now, let's continue our tour." Ichiru said, going back to business as she led him around the hospital, pointing out the key factors for the maternity ward. Haruhiko was mildly paying attention to her words and explanation. His main focus was how she carried herself, her posture, her stride and how she spoke; it was no secret around the hospital that she took pride in her work, that she is so committed to her profession that she slept in her office at some point. This was yet another person that enjoyed her role in life, how happy she was to be a bringer of life to newborns. He found himself smiling lightly, another person to be envious of.

"...do you have any questions?" Ichiru's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, realizing that they reached the end of their tour.

"None so far. I believe it will be finished in two months though." Haruhiko said as they walked to the elevator, concluding their tour as he had a couple more meetings after this.

"Two months is plenty of time. This will truly make new mothers happy, you will not believe how many babies are delivered in a week, especially multiple births like triplets, now _that_ is a nightmare delivery for me." Ichiru said, making Haruhiko snort out a laugh which he tried so hard to keep inside. Not meeting this woman until hours ago and she makes him laugh. Which is rare considering his personality.

Haruhiko pressed the down button as he waited for the elevator to arrive, "So I'll see you tonight." he said, turning to Ichiru who stood off to the side of the elevator doors, "Yeah, I already cleared my schedule, so I'm free for tonight." she fished a piece of paper out of her pocket and pen that was pinned to her collar before writing down her address and holding it out to him, "Here's my address, it's close to the hospital." she said as she gave the paper to Haruhiko.

When Haruhiko's fingers brushed against hers, he felt a form of electricity run through his entire body. This is something that surprised him greatly, being electrocuted was supposed to be painful, but this kind of electricity was pleasant. What felt like an hour turned out to be a second as the elevator dinged, signalling its arrival as Haruhiko took the paper from Ichiru before placing it in his pocket.

"I'll pick you up tonight then." Haruhiko said, bidding her goodbye as he stepped into the elevator before he pressed the parking lot button as the doors closed.

Ichiru stared at the elevator for a moment before looking at her hand in confusion, "What was that just now?" she asked herself quietly, curious about the tingling sensation his hand left behind. Deciding not to dwell on it any longer, she walked off to perform her duties in order to take her mind off of tonight's dinner.

* * *

 _ **Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed this story. It makes me happy to know that you gave this story a chance. Yes these two had a rocky start, but it will developed gradually in the next chapter where it will feature the dinner scene.**_

 _ **Let me know if this made you smile because I'm outta juice for tonight.**_


End file.
